prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Peter Wilde
__NOEDITSECTION__ Peter Wilde war Bürgermeister von Wismar und unternahm auch Kaperfahrten im Namen der wendischen Städte im Kampf zwischen Dänemark und Holstein. Leben Namensvarianten: Peter Wylden Lebensdaten: bezeugt von 1417 - 1454 Herkunft: vermtl. Wismar Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nord- und Ostseeraum Verwandtschaft: In den HR II, 4 taucht ein Diderik Wilde als Ratsmann von Wismar auf. Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * Versammlung zu Lübeck – 1436 Mrz. 17: hat preußischen Bürgern im Jahre 1430 Waren gestohlen Status: Bürgermeister von Wismar seit 1432, Hauptmann, Ratsmann Fahrgemeinschaften: unbekannt Auftraggeber: unbekannt (Stadt Wismar?) Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: unbekannt Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * 1422, Apr.: Rat von Lübeck ersucht den Rat von Wismar, Ratsmitglieder nach Schlesien zu schicken, um mit Herzog Heinrich Rumpold zu verhandeln. Lübeckisches Urkundenbuch Band 6 * Verhandlungen zu Flensburg – 1422 Apr.: wird als Bürgermeister in einem Brief von Lübeck angeschrieben, die besorgt wegen der Verzögerung der Besendung Erichs von Dänemark sind, Wismar bitten mit Stralsund und Rostock über die Auslieger in der See und über ein Treffen mit König Erich zu sprechen * Versammlung zu Rostock – 1422 Okt. 3.: Wird zusammen mit Johan Bantzkowe als Vertreter von Wismar aufgezählt * Versammlung zu Marienburg – 1422 Dez. 13: Lübeck bittet in einem Brief, den Knecht von Peter Wilde, der ebenfalls Peter heißt, nach Hamburg als Sendboten zu schicken Hanserecesse Abteilung I, Band 7 * In einer unbeglaubigten Ausfertigung ist Peter Wilde der Vertreter von Wismar, um einen Vertrag der Städte Lübeck, Bremen, Hamburg, Rostock, Wismar, Magdeburg, Stade, Hildesheim, Hannover, Buxtehude, Uelzen und Lüneburg zu unterschreiben, die einanderder versprechen, im Fall des Angriffs einer von ihnen deren Gegner in keiner Weise Beistand zu leisten Hanserecesse Abteilung I, Band 8, Anhang * Verhandlungen zu Horsens - 1432 Aug. 22.: Tritt als Bürgermeister von Wismar auf, um eine Abrede über die Beilegung des Streits zwischen König Erich und den wendischen Städten zu unterschreiben, der einen fünfjährigen Frieden zwischen eben jenen bis 1437, ein erneutes Treffen mit Schiedsrichtern, die über die Streitigkeiten entscheiden sollen und freien Handel und Verkehr sowie den Abzug der Kaperfahrer aus der See beinhaltet. Außerdem wird bis der Vertrag in Kraft tritt ein vierwöchiger Waffenstillstand beschlossen. Im Anschluss meldet Peter Wilde an Wismar die Ergebnisse und bittet darum, die Auslieger nicht mehr auslaufen zu lassen. * Verhandlungen zu Wordingborg – 1434 Jun. 30 – Jul. 19.: war als Sendbote der Stadt Wismar anwesend; verhandelt wurden u.a. Friedbrüche des vorher festgelegten Waffenstillstandes * Verhandlungen zu Wadstena – 1436 Jun. 3.: war als Schiedsrichter und Sendbote der Stadt Wismar anwesend * Verhandlungen zu Kopenhagen und Kalmar – 1436 Jul. – Sept.: war als Sendbote anwesend, um die dänischen Friedbrüche und die Befreiung vom Sundzoll zu besprechen. Außerdem sollte er mit als Schiedsrichter den Streit zwischen König Erich und den Schweden schlichten: Klage König Erichs gegen die Schweden (1436 Aug.): „Wi Erik van Gades gnaden to Dennemarken, Sweden, Norweghen unde der Ghoten koningk, hertoghe to Pomeren,, bekennen vor alsweme unde sunderghen vor jw unsem leven rade van Dennemarken, alz erwedighen vadere in Gade biscop Olrik van Arhusen, her Erik Krummedik, her Jons Grym, her Stehen Basse, her Luder Kabel, her Anders Nighelsson, her Esge Brok, riddere, Aghe Lunghe, Otto Nighelsson, Albert Budelsbak, Jesse Eriksson, Alff Asdal, Oleff Axelsson unde Hermen van deme Haghene, knapen, unde jw erliken steden sendebaden, als her Hinrik Rapesulver, borghemester, her Timme Hadewerk, radman, mester Pawel Oldenborch, van Lubeke, her Nicolaws Meyer, radman, her Hermen Langhe, van Hamborch, her Peter Wilde, borghemester, her Johan Steenbeke, radman van der Wismer, her Johan Sprinkintgut unde her Hartwich Schomaker, radmanne van Luneborch, alzo hiir nu sint, dar wi nu sint bi bleven umme unse sake, schelinghe unde twedracht twischen den Sweden unde uns, so is dit unse schelinghe unde tosprake to den Sweden.“ Hanserecesse Abteilung II, Band 1 * Versammlung zu Lübeck – 1439 Mai 16.: Anwesenheit bei einem Münzrezess * Versammlung zu Lübeck – 1439 Jun. 26.: Nach dem Sturz von König Erich wurde Herzog Christoph von Baiern als sein Nachfolger gewählt und die Städte Lübeck, Hamburg, Wismar und Lüneburg unterzeichneten einen Vertrag, nachdem der Sundzoll aufgehoben wurde und die Privilegien wieder hergestellt wurden. Anwesend waren : „Johan ertzebisschopp to Lunden, Naffno to Odenzee, Crystern to Rypen, Olryk to Arhusen, Gerd to Burglam, bysschoppe, Benedictus prior to Andwardeskow, de gestrengen Eryk Nygelssen, Hinrik Knutessen, Merten Jonssen, Luder Kabel, Esge Brok, ryttere, Olaff Axelsson, Awo Lunge, Peter Lucke, Otto Nygelssen, Gerd Bruseke, knapen, unde ander mer des rykes van Dennemarken redere, van der enen syden, unde de ersamen heren Hinrik Rapesulver, Johan Bere, bo ermestere to Lubeke, unde der stede sendeboden, mit namen: Hinrik Hoyer, Vycke vam Höve, borgermestere to Hamborch, Peter Wilde, borgermester tor Wismere, unde Hinrik Hoyeman, radman to Luneborch.“ * Versammlung zu Rostock – 1439 Sept. 29.: Unterzeichnete als Bürgermeister einen Vertrag, der den Streit zwischen dem alten und dem neuen Rat von Rostock beendete * Versammlung zu Lüneburg – 1440 Feb 28.: beschloss mit eine Handelseinstellung, um andere Städte zu zwingen, am Krieg gegen Holland teilzunehmen *Versammlung zu Lübeck – 1440 Apr. 17: nimmt als Bürgermeister an einer Unterhandlung teil, um einen Frieden mit Burgund zu schließen * Versammlung zu Lübeck – 1441 Okt 14: war zusammen mit Johann Garlop auf einem Münzrezess Hanserecesse Abteilung II, Band 2 * Versammlung zu Lüneburg – 1443 Jun: Städte versprechen sich gegenseitig, dass sie im Falle eines Angriffes nicht auf der Seite des Gegners stehen * Versammlung zu Elbing – 1443 Aug. 1 (Fußnote): Peter Wilde gibt eine Erklärung ab, dass er mit der Fehde seinen Vetters mit Herzog Heinrich von Schwerin nichts zu tun habe * Versammlung zu Rostock – 1443 Nov. – Dec: Rostock konnte sich endlich mit Herzog Heinrich von Mecklenburg aussöhnen, was von Johann; Abt zu Dobberan, Heinrich Bekelin, lerer in beiden rechten, Mathias Axkow und Johann Vieregge, Ritter; Otto Vieregge, Kammermeister; Joachim Pentze; Wedege van Zule; Johann Collman, Bm und Johann Brutzkor, Rm von Lübeck; Heinrich Hoyer, Bm von Hamburg, Johann Schellepeper, Bm, und Heinrich Hoyeman, Rm von Lüneburg; Peter Wilde, Bm. Von Wismar; Albrecht Hertogher und Zabel Segefrid, Rm von Stralsund als Zeugen unterzeichnet wurde. Im Vorhinein traten sie wohl auch öfter als Schlichter auf. * Verhandlungen zu Treptow – 1445 Mai 9.: Fehde zwischen Kolberg und Pommern: „Den Verträgen zufolge erkaufte Kolberg den Frieden um 9000 Gulden.“ H. Bogislaf von Stettin und B Sigrid von Kammin bekennen, dass sie die Entscheidung ihres Zwistes mit Kolberg gänzlich dem Grafen Albrecht von Eberstein, Ludeke Massow, Hofmeister, Henning Wen, Kanzler; Henning van der Linden, Bm; Tideke Kosken, Rm von Neustargard; Heinrich Appelmann, Bm von Treptow, sowie den Rsn der Hansestädte, Johann Colman, Bm; Gherd von Minden, Rm von Lübeck; Peter Hanneman, Bm von Rostock; Otto Voghe, Bm; Evert van Hutzem, Rm von Stralsund; Peter Wilde, Bm von Wismar; Bertold Zeghelberch, Rm von Greifswald; Henning Mellentin, Bm und Peter Kokstede, Rm von Stettin überlassen. * S. 173: Versammlung zu Lübeck – 1447 Mai 18: Peter Wilde war in London, um die Lage der Kaufmänner in Brügge und London zu verbessern * S. 484: Versammlung zu Lübeck – 1450 Sept. 21.: Peter Wilde war als Bürgermeister bei der Versammlung, wo über englische Gefangene und den Ausschluss von Städten aus der Hanse verhandelt wurde Hanserecesse Abteilung II, Band 3 Sonstiges Peter Wilde wurde 1432 zum Bürgermeister von Wismar gewählt und schien es auch soweit durchgehend gewesen zu sein, auch wenn einmal ein anderer auch als Bürgermeister von Wismar zur gleichen Zeit erwähnt wird. Als Bürgermeister der Stadt Wismar kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass er Auslieger, die im Namen der Stadt segelten, ausgesucht und angestellt hat. Wurde nicht gefunden in: HUB 5 & 6 Quellen Hanserecesse Abteilung I, Band 7 & 8 Hanserecesse Abteilung II, Band 1-4 Lübeckisches Urkundenbuch Band 5-8 Literatur Crull, Friedrich: Die Rathslinie der Stadt Wismar. In: Hansische Geschichtsquellen. Band II. Halle 1875. Clarus: Voet, 2015, S. 145. ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Wilde, Peter Wilde, Peter